Cimientos de polvo
by AliDai
Summary: Lucy es una soldado entrenada para servir al consejo en medio de una guerra. De alguna forma una noche tiene un encuentro con los rebeldes de Fairy Tail, y por cosas del destino las cosas cambian súbitamente para ella. AU Distopico, One-shot.


**De alguna forma terminé creando esto como un one-shot (No sabria como hacerla si fuese una historia larga), inspirado en la cancion de Warriors (Imagine Dragons), Heaven's Prayer (Dragon Quest IX) Y en el libro una llama entre cenizas. No estaba segura de en que fandom subirlo ni como iba a quedar de extensión. Aviso primeramente de que esto es un AU distopico. Bien, aquí está:**

* * *

 **Cimientos de polvo.**

Treinta años.

Eran treinta años desde que la guerra había destruido casi toda Fiore, medio continente asolado por bombas, por explosiones y tropas que mataban a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino.

Tres décadas desde que los avances tecnológicos militares eran oro. Desde que las calles de las ciudades se volvían anárquicas y peligrosas, la pobreza invadía todo el mundo, y no podías confiar en nadie, porque incluso tu propio padre podía venderte al mejor postor para evitar conflictos.

Ese era el caso de Lucy Heartfilia, que entregada a los diez años al Consejo fue educada para convertirse en soldado.

Una soldado que tras siete años de su formación tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, cubierta de mugre, con el cabello enmarañado y foscas ojeras bajo los ojos. Porque ella podía haber matado y matado y matado, pero aunque se lo negaba, seguía siendo humana.

Su infancia habían sido educación, disciplina, normas, y dureza.

Educación con palabras, con institutrices que le enseñarían todo tipo de ciencias, artes y letras para servir a cualquier cosa.

Disciplina, porque cuando una norma se rompe, alguien debe sufrir las consecuencias, ella lo descubrió cuando infringiendo el toque de queda se vio obligada a no comer ni dormir durante un dia entero, tras una buena tunda de azotes con una vara metálica.

Normas, porque debe haber un orden y un equilibrio, y todo debe estar bajo control en todo momento sin complicación alguna.

Dureza, porque no debía llorar al matar, no debía temblar al apretar un gatillo o un explosivo, y no debía incitar al pánico a la población que se mantenía sumisa al régimen del Consejo.

La resistencia destruía todo aquello con lo que había sido criada, quizás por ello los odiaba tanto.

Fairy Tail, que nombre tan absurdo para un movimiento rebelde, pensaba ella cada vez que recibía declaraciones sobre sus acciones.

Aunque no fue hasta aquel uno de Julio que ella pudo descubrir que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

Caminaba por una de las mal pavimentadas calles de Magnolia, preparada para cerrar un negocio ilegal de tráfico de informes secretos.

Avanzaba con total normalidad con su látigo en el lado izquierdo del cinturón y una pistola en el derecho, con dos agentes de la Runa tras ella.

Sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos y había logrado dirigir su propio escuadrón de la Runa con tan solo dieciocho años, era quizás la comandante mas joven de los que existían.

Al llegar a aquel pub miró a sus dos acompañantes y luego fijó la mirada en el suelo, suspirando con resignación. Ella sabia que sus subordinados estaban infiltrándose en el local a escondidas, y que cuando diese la señal y entrase, se dispondrían a atacar y arrestar a los responsables.

—Comandante. —La llamó uno de sus acompañantes y ella alzó la cabeza abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes dentro del local, un rápido movimiento le accionó el cerebro y sacando su arma apuntó a un lugar incierto mientras recorría a las personas con la mirada.

Un hombre salió corriendo con un sobre en la mano pero dos soldados de la Runa aparecieron en el lugar por donde quería huir y rápidamente invadieron la estancia. Se hizo un gran alboroto que confundió a muchos inocentes, pero que Lucy aprovechó para observar a los que mas rápido se movían.

—¡Son de Fairy Tail! —Se sorprendió a si misma chillando la advertencia al ver las marcas de aquel pelirrosa, una mujer de cabello escarlata y un moreno.

—¡Ahora! —Oyó que gritaba el joven de rosa hacia algún tipo de aparato. Lucy no entendió nada en aquellos segundos de silencio que se armaron tras la orden del chico hasta que se oyó una explosión en un edificio a lo lejos, en la otra punta de la ciudad. Fue tal el impacto en la rubia que olvidó una de las primeras normas que le habían enseñado, volviéndose de golpe hacia la puerta para observar una columna de fuego y humo alzándose sobre el cielo.

Nunca te distraigas de tus obligaciones.

Tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que se había desconcentrado y ahora las calles eran un caos, habían caído en una trampa de Fairy Tail.

Oyó disparos que ella no había ordenado y se sobresaltó, volviéndose y encontrándose cara a cara con Lahar, el comandante del primer escuadrón.

—¿Tú? —Preguntó mas confusa que en los momentos anteriores retrocediendo en el humo, pero sin olvidar que Fairy Tail estaba acechándolos, no dejaba de escuchar disparos, balas cayendo al suelo e impactando.

—Es por el orden. —Susurró el hombre alarmando de forma extrema a Lucy que recibió entonces un golpe con el cañón del arma que le hizo retroceder.

Sintió la sangre metálica ser expulsada por sus labios, pero acostumbrada a los golpes se volvió hacia Lahar, impulsiva. Recibió otro golpe esta vez en la sien que le hizo caer al suelo quemando sus rodillas y codos sobre los que se había apoyado, Lahar se aproximó a ella sosteniendo la pistola entre sus manos. Las personas la atropellaban y no se daban cuenta, recibió algunas patadas en los costados y pisotones en manos y piernas. Lucy, viendo su final cerca y con la confusión invadiendo su mente se dejó guiar por el instinto de supervivencia y accionó las cuchillas, ocasionando que dos afiladas navajas surgieran de la punta de sus botas. Dio una patada a la muñeca del comandante ocasionando que soltase la pistola y la pieza metálica se incrustase en su carne y la perforase, Lucy arrancó su pie y se alejó de un salto del que había sido su compañero.

Se volvió repetidas veces, mirando alrededor, aturdida y desorientada por lo rápido que había ido todo, el humo empezaba a disiparse y la rubia sentía escalofríos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un temor incesante que subía desde su pecho por la tráquea hasta la garganta, fijó sus ojos chocolate en los de Lahar y reaccionando por fin logró alcanzar su arma y apuntarle mientras él también le apuntaba.

La situación era un caos. Ella no lograba comprender porque Lahar estaba ahí, y menos porque estaba intentando matarle si estaban en el mismo bando.

Pudo divisar una cabeza rosa entre el humo que aun quedaba.

Y entonces un ruido estridente que casi la dejó sorda sonó cerca de ella, se volvió de golpe para saber si realmente Lahar le había disparado y tembló al verle caer al suelo con un agujero ensangrentado entre ceja y ceja.

Y luego ella sintió un golpe en la nuca, tan fuerte que se mareó casi al instante y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo, soltando su arma y viendo fuego invadir el local, botas salir por la puerta, oyó un grito de retirada.

Sus sentidos empezaron a desaparecer dejándola al borde de la inconsciencia y cerró los ojos con el humo entrando por sus sistemas respiratorios y invadiendo sus pulmones, probablemente se ahorraría el dolor de morir quemada viva.

Pero entonces oyó mas voces, no logró escuchar lo que decían, pero lo ultimo que supo antes de quedar inconsciente era que alguien la había cogido en brazos y la estaba cargando.

No soñó nada, era extraño en ella. Todas las noches soñaba algo, fuese una pesadilla o un sueño, o fuesen cosas que no tuvieran ningún sentido. Pero ese día todo fue negro en su mente.

Cuando despertó estaba muy desorientada, no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, se sentía pesada y cansada, y miles de agujas parecían clavarse en sus extremidades cada vez que trataba de moverse, ocasionando un sentimiento muy incomodo.

Cuando el hormigueo cesó apoyó las palmas de sus manos sudorosas contra el colchón y se incorporó con esfuerzo.

Un colchón.

Estaba en una habitación, no era una enfermería. Había estado en una cama cómoda, y limpia, posicionada en una esquina. Con un rápido vistazo fue capaz de divisar un escritorio a lo lejos, una estantería, muebles de un cuarto normal en el que una persona rica podría vivir. Le recordó a su antigua habitación, llena de muñecas, libros y cosas rosas por todas partes, y en como toda su felicidad y alegría de una niña le habia sido arrebatada tras la muerte de su madre.

—Has despertado. —Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió con rapidez hacia la persona que había a su lado ocasionando un mareo instantáneo que le hizo bajar la cabeza y llevar su mano hacia su sien. Al notar una tela de gasa se sorprendió y tragó saliva. —Te hemos curado, pasaste las primeras siete horas de tu estancia aquí en la enfermería. No te muevas tan bruscamente, solo ralentizarás tus funciones debido a la conmoción.

Parpadeó y alzó la vista un poco mas lenta, observando a la mujer de cabello albino que le hablaba, con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Donde...? —Trató de preguntar, pero su voz estaba ronca y apenas salía.

—Toma, quizás te ayude. —La mujer le entregó un vaso de agua y esperó tranquilamente a que ella se recuperase poco a poco del aturdimiento. —Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, enfermera y doctora de Fairy Tail cuando Porlyushka no está.

Sus sentidos parecieron despertar de golpe en ella al oír esas dos palabras. "Fairy Tail"

—¿Fairy Tail? —Preguntó mirándola con desconfianza. No quería hablar de nada ni preguntar nada porque probablemente seria ridículo, quizás querían matarla, aunque entonces no tendría sentido que hubiesen curado sus heridas. Quiso buscar las palabras mas coherentes para saber lo máximo posible así que cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y cogió aire y valor para preguntar —: ¿Que hago aquí?

Mirajane la miró ladeando la cabeza y se quedó pensativa durante un tiempo que a Lucy se le hizo eterno, ocasionándole impaciencia y nervios. —Estabas herida y el edificio se estaba incendiando. No podíamos dejarte allí. —Y entonces sonrió de forma angelical a Lucy. —Natsu ha estado preguntando por ti, no le digas que te lo he dicho. —Le guiñó un ojo y se puso en pie. —Probablemente quieran verte.

—¿Verme? ¿Quien? —Adiós al autocontrol, se estaba asustando. ¿Iba a morir? Estaba en la resistencia después de haber tenido una pelea con un comandante, nada estaba teniendo lógica.

—Cálmate. —Le aconsejó Mirajane. —Sino tus heridas no sanaran bien. —Y entonces desapareció por la puerta despidiéndose suavemente con la mano.

Lucy se quedó totalmente quieta, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, se sentía desprotegida y sola.

La puerta se abrió y un anciano muy bajito entró ayudándose de un bastón, seguido por un chico rubio que parecía haber tenido una discusión hace poco.

—No me va a hacer nada Laxus, no necesito que me sigas. —Se quejaba el anciano mientras caminaba hacia la cama. —Buenos días. —La saludó cordialmente.

—¿Q-Que queréis de mi? —Preguntó con rapidez Lucy a la defensiva moviéndose con rapidez. —¿Información? ¡Tendréis que matarme si queréis conseguirla!

El anciano suspiró y dedicó una mirada más a Laxus haciendo que este gruñese y se marchara.

—No queremos nada de eso, jovencita. —Dijo el hombre acercándose un poco mas hacia a ella. —Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, el que acaba de salir era mi nieto, Laxus. —Hizo una pausa esperando reacción por parte de Lucy.

La rubia estaba completamente paralizada, su labio inferior temblaba y estaba empezando a sentirse muy pequeña. —¿Makarov... Dreyar? —Preguntó con voz entrecortada. —Pero usted... Usted era parte del Consejo... Usted no puede...

—Soy el lider de la resistencia. —Makarov asintió comprendiendo la reacción de la muchacha y dejó unos segundos para que se recompusiese.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Susurró con voz suave y asustada. —¿Por que Lahar hizo todo eso...? ¡No entiendo porque me habéis traído aquí! ¿Por que no me dejasteis morir?

—Nosotros no matamos. Solo pretendemos liberar a Fiore de la dictadura a la que el Consejo nos tiene oprimidos desde la guerra.

—¿Oprimidos? —Su voz sonó incrédula y apretó los puños. —Nosotros solo pretendemos guardar el orden, solo...

—¿Te consideras uno de ellos? —Quiso saber Makarov. —Intentaré explicarte lo que ocurrió, pero antes deseo saber tu nombre, no quiero seguir teniendo que referirme a ti por jovencita.

—¿Mi nombre? —Cada vez estaba mas histérica. —Es Lucy.

El rostro del anciano se iluminó y sonrió con amabilidad. —Bien, Lucy. Esto empieza dos años después de que la guerra empezase. Yo empecé a crear una organización, una sociedad secreta para que la opresión que sufríamos, a la que estábamos sometidos desapareciese. La creé con mis amigos mas cercanos, con empresarios, con personas que jamás se rindieron ni se rendirán para ganar la libertad. Y que preferirían morir antes que entregar a uno de los suyos. Estas en la sede principal de la resistencia, Lucy, hay muchas repartidas por Fiore. Nosotros somos los ancianos, los maestros, los lideres de los rebeldes, las personas que construyeron todo lo que tu has visto con sudor, sangre y lagrimas. Personas que influenciaron a esta ciudad, Magnolia. Personas que de cimientos de polvo, levantaron una organización con la que ayudar a aquellas personas esclavas del Consejo, aquellas familias que los escuadrones han destruido. Que la Runa ha asesinado.

Lucy no tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ni tampoco nada que decir ante el espectacular discurso del anciano.

—Como sabrás yo era del Consejo, hasta que desaparecí misteriosamente. —Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, observando con compasión a Lucy. —Me habían tendido una trampa, asi que huí, puesto que de alguna forma habían descubierto que era un traidor. Si hoy en dia saliese de la sede acabaría postrado en la plaza, en una tortura publica en la que se me amputarían brazos y piernas. ¿Has presenciado eso alguna vez?

Negó con la cabeza horrorizada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas. —Cerró los ojos y los abrió después de una meditación mental. —¿Puedes caminar?

Lucy asintió, aun sin saberlo y se destapó, se sorprendió a si misma al ver la cantidad de vendas que tenia por el cuerpo.

—Acabaste muy malherida. —Makarov la observó con compasión. —Diré a Mirajane que te traiga ropa limpia, yo esperaré fuera, quiero hablarte de algunas cosas, y ya de paso disculparme.

—¿Disculparse? —Preguntó Lucy, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, ya que el hombrecillo estaba abriendo la puerta por la que entró Mirajane al instante.

—¿Ya ha acabado, maestro?

—Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de charlar en profundidad con nuestra invitada. ¿Podrías ayudarle a buscar algo de ropa de su talla? Esperaré aquí. —Lucy pudo ver como el hombre se sentaba en una silla de madera en el pasillo, Mirajane cerró la puerta y entró de nuevo acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la mano para acercarla al armario.

—Imagino que preferirás llevar algo cómodo. —Indicó Mirajane sacando una camisa de color oscuro y mostrándosela a Lucy que se limitó a estar en silencio.

—¿Por que hacéis esto? —Preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Mirajane continuaba hablando sobre la ropa sin molestarse por su mutismo.

Mirajane se calló y volvió observándola con desenfado. —No tenemos nada contra ti.

—Lo tenéis todo contra mi. —Contradijo ella.

—Te estamos dando una oportunidad. Queremos saber si eres buena persona o no, queremos ver que decides. —Le enseñó unos pantalones. —Cámbiate... Pasarás por delante de muchos rebeldes, no te sientas incomoda. Olemos el miedo. —Bromeó y se marchó para no incomodarla, Lucy se cambió con rapidez y salió al pasillo sorprendida por la poca seguridad que había, o por la excesiva confianza que le daban.

Makarov se puso en pie y empezó a caminar. —Sígueme.

Ella le seguía, aunque dubitativa, y sintiendo algunas punzadas de dolor en las piernas al apoyarlas del todo, aun con ello, caminaba con normalidad, mirando alrededor. Colgadas en la pared había fotografías de personas, de gente que no conocía. Observando todas las oportunidades de escapar que estaba teniendo, y estaba desaprovechando como una ilusa.

Le habían enseñado a desconfiar de su propia sombra, y estaba siguiendo al lider de los rebeldes como una niña perdida. Se detuvo, y con ella Makarov.

—Se lo que piensas. Pero es tu elección, ¿Sabes? Sino quieres estar aquí ni oir lo que quiero decir... Puedes marcharte. —Indicó sin una pizca de reproche. Ella negó y continuó siguiéndole en total silencio. —Mi despacho esta en el piso de arriba. —Explicó parando por un segundo con quizás un poco de incomodidad. —Todos van a mirarte, Lucy. No quiero que te asustes. Muchas personas van a pensar mal de ti, otras ni te dirigirán la mirada. Saben de donde eres y muchas cosas que has hecho. Hay algunos cegados por la ira y la rabia, y algunos mas tranquilos, que aceptarán mi decisión... Pero hay muchos que realmente son peligrosos.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a una especie de cerveceria donde grupos de persona charlaban sentados en mesas, otros en la barra, con Mirajane sirviendo en ella.

Todos se fueron callando al verla salir siguiendo a Makarov, pudo ver a sombras frunciendo el ceño, otros retirando la mirada al instante, personas saliendo del lugar indignadas, e incluso como algunas personas se contenían para no gritarle. También pudo ver a una niña que había interrumpido su charla y ahora únicamente parecía querer evitar a toda costa su mirada.

—Asesina. —Oyó que siseaba alguien.

Makarov tuvo que cogerle de la mano para hacer que reaccionase y le siguiese. Subieron las escaleras oyendo palabras hirientes y venenosas que se merecía.

Por la puerta entraron escandalosamente dos chicos que discutían, la mujer de cabello escarlata que había visto anteriormente les fulminó con la mirada para que guardaran silencio ante el tenso ambiente, estos se callaron al instante y dirigieron su mirada hacia la rubia que bajó la vista al instante.

Entraron a la oficina con rapidez y el hombre la guió hasta un asiento delante de un escritorio, donde él se colocó.

—¿Por que? —Pregunto Lucy bajando la cabeza y fijando la mirada en el suelo. —¿Por que me estáis haciendo esto?

Makarov ignoró su respuesta y procedió a explicarle. —Lo que ocurrió en ese local anoche, Lucy fue culpa nuestra. Hay espias en El Consejo y en algunas de sus sedes, que aunque no tienen el permiso, logran tener acceso a mucha información gracias a contactos y contraseñas, probablemente Lahar descubrió que nosotros recibíamos esa información y sacó la conclusión de que habia un traidor entre los suyos, pensó que solo un comandante podía tener acceso a toda esa información, y quiso tomarse la justicia por su cuenta. Tenemos razones para creer que nadie mas sabe de la meta personal de acabar contigo, Lucy. Pero tu no eras su traidora, no hay ningún traidor, solo personas que jamás estuvieron de acuerdo con ellos.

—¿Creyó que yo os pasaba datos?

—En efecto.

—Pero El Consejo no sabe nada de ello.

—No. Por eso, si después de explicarte lo que quiero decirte quieres irte, podrás marcharte.

Lucy asintió un poco mas calmada y le miró, aun con miedo.

—Lucy, acabo de contarte que hay espías en El Consejo... Así que espero que decidas lo correcto. —Dijo él como un padre que espera buenas calificaciones de su hijo. —Has visto a toda esa gente que hay abajo? —Asintió. —La muchacha de cabello escarlata, se llama Erza. Era una esclava del consejo, la esclava personal de Jellal, o Siegrain, como decidas llamarle. Sufrió torturas la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que logró escapar, y llegó al edificio sin saber quienes éramos. Cuando la vi por primera vez cubría su ojo, tan dañado que era imposible sanarlo, la llevé con Porlyushka y ella le consiguió uno de cristal.

Lucy bajó la mirada y apoyó la frente entre sus manos, conocía a Siegrain. Tenia uno o dos años mas que ella, y no se llevaban mal del todo, habían hablado en algunas ocasiones. Le había protegido de los ciudadanos en eventos y reuniones publicas.

—Ya has conocido a Mirajane. Ella vivió sola con sus dos hermanos pequeños, trabajando siempre que podía en las calles mas bajas de la ciudad, un día descubrió que Lissanna, su hermana mas pequeña robaba algunas veces para comer mas, en cuanto el Consejo se enteró por culpa de un robo mal efectuado la pequeña desapareció para siempre, y Elfman se ganó una cicatriz en el rostro. Obligaron a Mira a verlo todo.

Lucy cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza ahogando un sollozo, ¿Y si ella hubiese estado en su lugar? ¿Y si Michelle, su prima, se hubiese visto obligada a robar para sobrevivir, y se la hubiesen llevado ante sus ojos?

—Creé Fairy Tail con ayuda de muchos amigos, entre ellos estaban los padres de Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy. En ese tiempo tuvimos un traidor que vendió a los tres, no pudimos encontrar nunca a los niños que habían dejado solos, de modo que rezamos por que ellos acudieran a nosotros. Con el tiempo llegaron, algunos mas tarde que otros. Cuando vi a Natsu por primera vez juraba que algún día encontraría a Igneel con vida, luego llegó Gajeel, que estaba desertando de la Runa. Y finalmente Laxus encontró en las calles a Wendy, llorando sola en un callejon, con algunos vagabundos que trataban de darle de comer.

—¿Wendy? —Murmuró sin alzar la vista.

—Es esa niña que habia abajo, charlando con otro niño, Romeo. —Tras esta breve aclaración observó con dulzura a Lucy y puso una de sus manos sobre las de la chica. —Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy entreabrió los labios, tensa sin poder moverse.

Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en minutos y en un incontrolable deseo de no llorar por parte de la joven.

—No. —Se atrevió a decir, aun sabiendo que era mas que posible.

—¿Eres su hija, verdad? Lucy Heartifilia, hija del matrimonio de Layla y Jude. —Dio la vuelta al marco de una foto que había sobre el escritorio y mostrándole una foto de su madre junto a hombres mayores y una mujer de cabello rosado. —Aquí están ellos, Igneel, Metallicana, Grandeene, Layla, Iván y Porlyushka. Iván era mi hijo, un traidor, no vale la pena que te lo cuente ahora.

Lucy temblaba cuando alargó la mano hacia la foto y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

—El Consejo no sabe que ha pasado contigo Lucy, creen que has desaparecido en combate y que Lahar fue asesinado por nosotros. Por ello quiero pedirte que te unas a la resistencia, y nos ayudes a conseguir información para derrocar al Consejo, acabar con la guerra y obtener una libertad que ya no queda tan lejos.

Pero ella no podía hablar, no podía decir nada.

Makarov le dio tiempo para pensarlo, la dejó de nuevo en su habitación, Mirajane le llevó comida, pero ella ni la rozó, se limitó a ignorarla para pensar lo suficiente.

Su madre, en Fairy Tail. ¿Cuantas personas había matado? Tras su muerte ella había sido vendida. ¿Por que había muerto? ¿Por que no se lo había contado? Todo hubiese sido mas fácil, ¿No era cierto?

Esa noche lloró por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cada vez que quería intentar calmarse veía su reflejo en el espejo que había delante de la cama y perdía el control de nuevo, sus ojos se aguaban, su respiración se agitaba y era incapaz de articular palabra. Sus sollozos podrían haberse oído en la otra sala, pero no le importaba, no quería pensar en nada mas que no fuese tomar una decisión.

Ya no sabia que era el bien o que era el mal. Había sido educada para pensar que los rebeldes eran terroristas que mataban gente sin razon, que amenazaban políticos, que hacían explotar cosas por razones egoístas. Criada para pensar que si caminaba sola por las calles de los bajos barrios le atracarian, violarian o matarian.

Desde hacia mas de ocho años solo habia seguido las normas, las reglas, sin importar lo que ella pensara realmente.

Pero su madre había sido fiel a sus creencias, tenia fe en que podía existir un mundo mejor.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Mirajane abrió con un libro polvoriento entre las manos. Se sorprendió al verla en ese estado, pero decidió callar y sentarse junto a ella dulcemente. —El maestro Makarov nos ha contado quien era tu madre. —Le puso un brazo en los hombros y la abrazó un poco como a una niña pequeña. —Unos años después de llegar aquí con mi hermano encontré esto en los archivos de la biblioteca. —Se lo entregó a Lucy. —Firma Layla Heartfilia. Supongo que te pertenece. —Se puso en pie de nuevo y besó en la frente a la rubia. —Tienes la cena en el escritorio, esperaremos tu respuesta. —Y se marchó.

Lucy sostuvo el libro contra su pecho y se mordió los labios oscureciendo su mirada e inclinándose hacia adelante sin poder soportar el llanto.

Se tumbó en la cama sin querer comer y leyó todas y cada una de las paginas en las que se relataban años y años de experiencia de Layla. Valor, sangre, muerte, sudor, libertad, lagrimas, golpes, expediciones y misiones. Cada pagina tenia una nueva historia, un nuevo dia que ella se había apresurado a escribir con tinta. La ultima pagina le puso la carne de gallina.

Traición.

Tuvo que releerla varias veces para asimilar lo que su contenido significaba. Dejando el libro junto a ella se puso en pie como un zombie y secó sus lagrimas frotando con fuerza varias veces, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel.

No iba a rendirse ahora. Iba a ser una soldado, iba a ser fuerte. Iba a seguir sus creencias, sus propias creencias. Tenia la decisión tomada.

Ya era de día. Las seis o las siete. No había dormido leyendo el diario de su madre.

Abrió la puerta con movimientos vacíos y caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose miserable, patetica y rabiosa.

Se acercó a la entrada al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta ocasionando un fuerte y agudo chirrido de esta, las pocas personas que estaban allí se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos, Makarov entre ellos, sentado en la barra.

—Lo haré.

* * *

 **La verdad? No tengo ni idea de como me ha quedado, llevo tres días trabajando en el, y ciertamente estoy satisfecha con el resultado... ¡Gracias por leerlo! Espero que os haya gustado**


End file.
